


U'Pendo Day a.k.a. Wakandan Valentine's Day

by Jedi_Queen



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Funny, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Queen/pseuds/Jedi_Queen
Summary: Bucky has lived in Wakanda for almost two years now. Shuri tells him about a holiday that is similar to Valentine's Day. He is surprised to hear that she has never received an actual gift on that day and he makes it his goal to get her the best gift there is.





	U'Pendo Day a.k.a. Wakandan Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> To whom it may concern, if you're part of the anti-Bucky/Shuri fandom, please don't flood my fic with hate comments. There is nothing sexual in this story at all. Yes, in this fic, Shuri is currently 17 going on 18, but this fic is very G-rated and if you actually read it, you would know its an innocent fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> As for everyone else, please enjoy this fic :)

It was a beautiful day in Wakanda. Many of the citizens were beginning their usual daily routine. Shuri was in her lab continuing the blueprints for Bucky's new arm that she was designing. During most of Bucky's first year in Wakanda, Shuri had worked on erasing all brainwashing from his mind. With some time, she was successful and he was back to his old self. Her next step was creating a new arm for him. As of now, Bucky had been there for almost two years. 

"Can I get a canon?" Bucky teased as he watched Shuri work on the blueprints.  
"I think you and I both know that would be very irresponsible." Shuri smirked. "Imagine being in combat then all of a sudden, your enemy redirects it at you."   
Bucky then laughed realizing she had a point.  
"I didn't think about that." he replied as he stepped closer to her to get a better look at the design. 

 

The lab assistants were starting to come in and begin their day's work. Bucky then noticed that pairs of them were exchanging gifts. Some would get cards. Others got flowers and some even got jewelry.   
"What's going on today?" Bucky asked.  
Shuri then looked over at her assistants and then back at her work.   
"Oh, it's just U'Pendo Day." she answered. 

"What?" Bucky asked confused.  
"It's a consumer holiday in Wakanda where people buy gifts for their significant others." Shuri explained.   
"So...Like Valentine's Day?" Bucky asked.    
Shuri thought about it and realized that's basically what it was.   
"Yeah, pretty much." she answered.

 

Bucky thought it was kinda cool that Wakanda had similar holidays like America.   
"So, what's the best U'Pendo Day gift you've ever gotten?" Bucky asked.  
"I've only ever gotten cards." Shuri began. "But they don't really count cause they were always from my brother or Baba."   
Bucky was surprised.  
"Whoa. Wait." he began. "You mean to tell me you've never had a boyfriend or someone special get you anything?" 

Shuri then turned to look at him with a laugh.  
"Nope. Never." she began. "Guys here don't usually try to approach me. They think I'm some weird, science freak."   
"And what if a guy just thinks you're cute?" Bucky asked.  
Shuri smiled and looked away from him without answering.

 

Bucky could see that she was very insecure with herself and it was a shame because he thought she looked beautiful. 

"Well..." he began. "If you could get anything for U'Pendo Day, anything in the world, what would it be?"   
Shuri took a second to think about it.   
"I'd like a bouquet of Milele flowers." she began. "They are very rare, but they can live for almost a lifetime. Even after being picked."   
"Wow." Bucky said.   
"Yeah." Shuri began. "It's a natural effect after vibranium landed here in Wakanda." 

Bucky then felt even better knowing that there was a chance he could get them. At that moment he made it his mission to find some Milele flowers for Shuri. She had done so much for him and it's the least he could do for her. 

 

"Hey, is it okay if I go get something to eat?" Bucky asked.  
"Sure." Shuri began. "We got some new items in the snack bar upstairs."  
Within the next second, Bucky went upstairs, but he didn't stop at the snack bar. He went outside and into the city. 

 

 

 

Bucky walked the streets of Wakanda passing by many couples of all ages. He soon found a flower shop and went inside. The florist stood at the counter and smiled.   
"Ah, White Wolf. How can I help you today?" he asked.   
"I'm looking for Milele flowers." Bucky said.   
Everyone in the shop then gave him a look. Bucky saw all of the faces looking at him and wondered what he did wrong.  
"What?" he asked. 

"We don't carry Milele flowers here or in any shop in Wakanda." the florist began. "They are extremely rare. Just finding one is a miracle these days. The only place you would have a chance at finding one is at the top of the Jibari mountain."   
Bucky didn't care how far he'd have to travel.   
"That's fine with me." he responded.

Everyone in the shop was surprised at his determination.   
"There must be a very special girl in your life." the florist said.  
Bucky then started to realize just how much he cared for Shuri.   
"Yeah. She is." he replied.

 

Hours later, Shuri was searching for Bucky everywhere. T'Challa saw his sister panicking in the palace.   
"Shuri, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Bucky's gone!" she began. "I needed him back in the lab and I can't find him anywhere."   
"Hold on." T'Challa began. "I'll send a search party for him." 

Soon, he had ordered many of the Dora Milaje as well as the border tribe to search throughout Wakanda.

 

 

Bucky had finally arrived close to the top of the Jibari mountain. The wind was blowing hard and it was freezing cold up there. Bucky wondered how a flower could possibly grow up there. His journey was difficult as he couldn't climb, but could only walk due to having just one arm. 

Within the next second, he heard noises and knew the Jibari tribe was going to appear at any moment. He had met M'Baku only once before, but it was very brief. Soon, the Jibari's warriors surrounded him and led him to their leader. 

As M'Baku saw Bucky making his way towards his throne, he recognized him.  
"White Wolf?" M'Baku asked. "What brings you up here?" 

 

"I've come to find a Milele flower." Bucky began. "I was told this was the only place to find it."   
M'Baku was surprised.   
"What could you possibly want with a Milele flower?" he asked. "It has no special healing abilities or anything. It's just a flower with a long lifespan." 

"I wanted to get it as a gift for someone really special to me for U'Pendo Day." Bucky explained.   
M'Baku then smiled.  
"Awww. That's so sweet." he said. "You must really love her."  
Bucky then felt a little uneasy at the use of that word. He knew he cared about Shuri a lot, but it was way too soon to tell decide whether he loved her or not. He just thought she was beautiful, smart and kind, but he still wanted to keep his boundaries not only because she was the princess, but because she still had another two months before she was legal. 

 

"I wouldn't say love." Bucky began. "More like she just means a lot to me."   
M'Baku then grinned a little.  
"Okay. Whatever you say." he teased.

Bucky then slowly started to get flustered bright red, but quickly changed the subject.   
"So...is there a flower up here that I can have?" he asked.  
M'Baku then got off of his throne.  
"Follow me." he said.

 

 

Bucky followed M'Baku to the very top of the mountain and what he saw was unbelievable. There were dozens and dozens of Milele flowers. They were very unique looking. Their pedals were white, but tinted with purple and silver from the natural reaction of the vibranium. 

Bucky then knelt down to try to pick a flower, but it was a little difficult due to his only hand being so cold. A tear then fell down his face. M'Baku could tell that he was having trouble and felt bad for him.  
"Here. Let me help." he offered.  
"No." Bucky began as he started to think about Shuri. "Let me do this."   
M'Baku then took a step back and watched Bucky try again. Bucky carefully gathered the flowers in his hand without dropping them. One by one until he had a dozen. Once he had them, he turned to look at M'Baku with a smile. 

 

 

 

At the palace, border tribe warriors and the Dora Milaje approached T'Challa reporting no sign of Bucky. Shuri sat with Nakia and Ramonda worried. She was afraid that she may have done something wrong with his reprogramming. 

Suddenly, Okoye entered the room.   
"Your majesty, M'Baku and his tribe have arrived on the premises....with Sergeant Barnes." she explained.   
This surprised everyone.  
"Let them in." T'Challa commanded. 

Shuri watched as Bucky entered the room and noticed the Milele flowers in his hand. She was speechless. T'Challa then approached Bucky.  
"You better have a good excuse for disappearing, Sergeant Barnes." he said.  
"I apologize for the amount of worry I've caused everyone, but I went to get a gift for the princess." Bucky explained.

He then walked by the king and closer to Shuri who was still speechless.   
"Happy U'Pendo Day Shuri." Bucky said warmly as he handed her the flowers.   
"I can't believe you got these for me." Shuri said with a huge smile.   
"He even picked those all by himself." M'Baku added.   
Shuri looked at Bucky's only arm and began to tear up.   
"Shuri. Please don't cry." Bucky whispered as he tried to comfort her.

 

 

Everyone watched them and thought it was the sweetest thing except for T'Challa who thought they were standing a bit too close to each other. He then leaned over to Ramonda and Nakia.   
"Am I the only one who thinks he's standing a little too close to Shuri, mother?" he whispered. 

Everything T'Challa had just said was completely ignored by Ramonda who was still in awe at the moment.   
"He got her Milele flowers. That's so sweet." she said.  
"I'd like to see how you top that next year T'Challa." Nakia teased. "Barnes has set the bar high for gift giving."   
T'Challa then looked at M'Baku who was standing on the other side of him.   
"Ya know, White Wolf didn't tell me who he was getting the flowers for..." M'Baku began. "But now that I know, it makes the long trip from the mountain worth it. And seeing your face is a bonus."   
M'Baku then laughed at how uncomfortable T'Challa was. He lived for those type of moments. 

 

 

"You didn't have to do this for me." Shuri whispered.  
"You've done so much for me." Bucky began. "And I....."  
"You what?" Shuri asked.  
"I care about you....a lot." Bucky answered.   
Shuri then noticed he was slowly turning bright red and she gently grabbed his hand.   
"Can you wait two months?" she whispered.   
"For what?" Bucky asked.  
Shuri then gave him a look with a grin. He then remembered that her birthday was in two months.   
"Yeah. Sure." Bucky replied.  
"Good. Cause then we can continue this conversation and talk about how much you really do care for me." Shuri said softly.   
"Sounds like a plan." Bucky whisper with a smile.

 

The two of them then embraced in a warm hug and T'Challa immediately wasn't having it. He hurried over to them and separated their hug.   
"No. No. No. That's enough of that." T'Challa said.   
Everyone else in the room then whined and scoffed.   
"I want everyone to get back to their work and continue their evening." T'Challa ordered. "Shuri. You can go back to your lab." 

"Okay." Shuri began. "Come on Bucky."   
Bucky then started to walk beside her. T'Challa noticed Bucky's hand reach over to grab Shuri's.   
"Okoye! Follow them and keep me informed." he ordered.  
Shuri was then feeling embarrassed.  
"BROTHER!!!" she complained.   
"I don't want to hear it Shuri." T'Challa began. "And as for you Sergeant Barnes, don't make me call Captain Rogers."   
Bucky then let go of Shuri's hand.   
"Yes, your majesty." he said without argument. 

 

Soon the room was clear and T'Challa turned around to see M'Baku still standing there.   
"Wow, you sure snapped." he laughed.  
"Go home, M'Baku!!!" T'Challa said.


End file.
